Commonly, when components are to be installed at a remote location in connected association with other components, for example ski binding components, the components are shipped to the location together with the fasteners to be used in effecting their connection. Oftentimes in such cases, however, the fasteners become accidentally disassociated from the components with which they are to be used in the course of shipment to the location. Such occurrences necessitate replacement of the fasteners, and otherwise result in inconvenience and added expense to the assembler.
In the past, attempts have been made to avoid this problem through the use of auxiliary elements in association with the components to be fastened, the elements serving to prevent the dislodgement of the fasteners by engaging their shafts or heads. However, such elements complicate the design of the components in instances where they form an integral part thereof. In addition, even in instances where they constitute a part separate from the component, the elements undesirably add to the expense of the component.